nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
2001
Il 2001 (MMI in numeri romani) è stato il primo anno del III millennio e del XXI secolo dell'Era cristiana. È stato un anno iniziato lunedì secondo il calendario gregoriano. |}} Quartine di Nostradamus per il 2001 Stati Lista degli stati nel 2001 Eventi * Anno internazionale del volontariato Gennaio * 1º gennaio - Iniziano il XXI secolo ed il III millennio d.C. * 2 gennaio - Tutta la parte settentrionale dell'India resta senza corrente a causa di un guasto ad un'importante centrale elettrica del Paese * 4 gennaio - Italia: viene aperta un'inchiesta sui decessi di alcuni soldati. Si sospetta che la morte sia causata dall'uso di armi all'uranio impoverito nei Balcani * 6 gennaio ** Città del Vaticano: papa Giovanni Paolo II chiude i battenti della Porta Santa della Basilica di San Pietro e celebra la messa per la fine dell'Anno giubilare ** Stati Uniti: La Corte Suprema statunitense dichiara George Walker Bush vincitore delle elezioni presidenziali 2000 ** Thailandia: vince le elezioni politiche il partito Thai Rak Thai di Thaksin Shinawatra, magnate delle telecomunicazioni * 8 gennaio - Italia: scompare dalla sua villa di Portofino la contessa Francesca Vacca Agusta. Il cadavere sarà trovato sugli scogli francesi tra Marsiglia e Tolone * 9 gennaio ** Italia: il Ministro della Sanità annuncia un provvedimento che limiterà il congelamento di nuovi embrioni ad uso scientifico. ** Stati Uniti: viene lanciata la prima versione dell'Apple iPod * 11 gennaio - Italia: il Governo raggiunge accordi per cancellare il debito estero di 22 paesi poveri, impegnando 4.000 miliardi dei 9-12.000 previsti per questo scopo. Il Mozambico è il paese che beneficerà maggiormente della cancellazione del debito * 12 gennaio - Stati Uniti: Peter Kim del Massachusetts Institute of Technology annuncia di aver messo a punto una molecola (5-Helix) che impedisce la fusione tra la membrana del virus Hiv e le cellule del sistema immunitario umano * 13 gennaio - Registrato nel bresciano il primo caso di mucca pazza in Italia * 15 gennaio - Viene messa on-line Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia gratuita a libera consultazione, che si dichiara "libera" * 16 gennaio ** Repubblica Democratica del Congo: il presidente Laurent-Désiré Kabila è ferito a morte da una guardia del corpo a Kinshasa. Il 18 Joseph Kabila, 31 anni, figlio del defunto presidente, assume il potere. ** Il prodotto interno dell'UE sorpassa quello USA: nel terzo trimestre del 2000 il PIL UE è cresciuto infatti dello 0,7% rispetto al trimestre precedente, superiore a quello registrato dagli Usa, fermo allo 0,5% * 20 gennaio - Filippine il presidente Joseph Estrada, accusato di corruzione, si dimette e lascia il palazzo presidenziale. La vicepresidente Gloria Arroyo giura come nuovo presidente * 21 gennaio - Jutta Kleinschmidt (D) è la prima donna a vincere il rally Parigi-Dakar * 23 gennaio - Gran Bretagna la Camera dei Lord autorizza la clonazione di embrioni umani a fini terapeutici * 26 gennaio ** Venezuela: un DC-3 vecchio di 50 anni si schianta presso Ciudad Bolívar, uccidendo 24 persone; ** India: un terremoto di grado 7,9 Richter colpisce lo Stato del Gujarat. Secondo un primo bilancio i morti sono 100 000 * 27 gennaio - Muore Maria José del Belgio, l'ultima regina d'Italia * 28 gennaio - All'ippodromo di Vincennes (Parigi) il trottatore italiano Varenne, guidato da Giampaolo Minnucci, vince l'80/ma edizione del Prix d'Amerique, la più importante corsa europea di trotto * 31 gennaio - Scozia: un tribunale condanna all'ergastolo il libico Abdel Baset al-Megrahi riconosciuto colpevole della strage di Lockerbie del 21 dicembre 1988 in cui morirono 270 persone Febbraio * 6 febbraio - Israele: il partito Likud vince le elezioni; Ariel Sharon viene eletto primo ministro. Il premier uscente, Ehud Barak, annuncia le sue dimissioni da leader del partito laburista * 7 febbraio - Roma: per l'omicidio di Marta Russo, la sentenza di secondo grado condanna Scattone a 8 anni di carcere e Ferraro a 6 anni * 8 febbraio ** Roma: il direttore generale della RAI Pierluigi Celli si dimette all'improvviso. Al suo posto il vice Claudio Cappon. ** Bonn: la procura di chiude l'inchiesta per sospetta malversazione nei confronti di Helmut Kohl, in cambio del pagamento di una multa di 300 000 marchi * 11 febbraio - Stati Uniti: si scopre che il patrimonio genetico dell'uomo è compreso tra i 26 e i 40 000 geni, molto al di sotto dei 100 - 150 000 ipotizzati * 12 febbraio - Stati Uniti: una sentenza stabilisce che Napster, un software che permette lo scambio gratuito di musica via Internet, dovrà interrompere l'attività * 14 febbraio - Genova: confermati in appello i 13 ergastoli per il serial killer Donato Bilancia, reo confesso di 17 omicidi, tutte donne * 21 febbraio - Novi Ligure (AL): la sedicenne Erika De Nardo, aiutata dal fidanzato Omar Mauro Favaro, uccide a coltellate la madre Susy Cassini, di 42 anni, e il fratello Gianluca De Nardo, di 11 anni. Il 14 dicembre verranno condannati in primo grado rispettivamente a 16 e 14 anni di reclusione * 25 febbraio ** La Grecia entra a far parte dell'area della moneta unica europea, costituita da 12 paesi. ** Messico: il subcomandante Marcos, capo della guerriglia zapatista, intraprende una lunga marcia nel paese per i diritti degli indios. La marcia si conclude l'11 marzo a Città del Messico * 26 febbraio - Nizza: i 15 stati dell'Unione europea firmano il Trattato di Nizza * 27 febbraio ** Il cristallo di magnetite trovato su un meteorite proveniente da Marte è considerato la traccia della forma di vita più antica mai registrata. ** Afghanistan: il regime dei talebani ordina la distruzione delle due antiche statue del Buddha di Bamiyan Marzo * 1º marzo - Afghanistan: a Kabul, il ministro della cultura dei Talebani, Qadrathullah Jamal, annuncia che è cominciata la demolizione di tutte le statue preislamiche dell'Afghanistan, compresi i Buddha giganti della provincia centrale di Bamiyan * 3 marzo ** Sankt Anton am Arlberg: l'austriaco Hermann Maier vince in anticipo sulla fine della stagione la Coppa del Mondo di sci alpino. È la sua terza affermazione nel circuito, dopo quelle del 1998 e del 2000. ** Sanremo: Alla 51ª edizione del Festival della Canzone vince Elisa con Luce (Tramonti a nord est) * 14 marzo - Italia: Daniele Luttazzi intervista Marco Travaglio a Satyricon. Polemiche a non finire e successiva estromissione di Luttazzi dalla RAI * 16 marzo ** Milano: è eseguito, su un sessantenne, il trapianto di una parte del fegato di suo figlio. È il primo in Italia tra adulti e con donatore vivo. ** Italia: duro scontro fra Silvio Berlusconi e Michele Santoro al telefono, durante Il raggio verde dedicato al caso Satyricon. Il programma di Luttazzi viene sospeso per una settimana per concedere il diritto di replica a Berlusconi e Dell'Utri. Questi però rifiutano. Il centrodestra diserta per un paio di giorni tutti i programmi RAI. Fini annuncia che, vinte le elezioni, la Casa delle Libertà farà «Piazza pulita alla RAI» * 17 marzo ** Napoli: si chiude il Global Forum dell'OCSE che approva un documento contenente 17 raccomandazioni. Violenti scontri tra forze di polizia e manifestanti. ** 21 marzo - Kenya: un gruppo di antropologi scopre, vicino al lago Turkana, un ominide vissuto 3,5 milioni di anni fa * 22 marzo - Stati Uniti: esce nelle sale Final Fantasy, primo film con soli attori virtuali * 24 marzo ** La stazione spaziale russa Mir, in orbita dal 1986, viene fatta disintegrare nell'atmosfera al di sopra dell'Oceano Pacifico ** Rilasciato il sistema operativo Mac OS X 10.0 Cheetah per i computer Apple Macintosh * 25 marzo ** Europa: gli Accordi di Schengen entrano in vigore anche per la Danimarca, la Finlandia e la Svezia, nonché Islanda e Norvegia (che non fanno parte dell'UE). ** Italia: Indro Montanelli minacciato di morte. Enzo Biagi va a intervistarlo. L'intervista viene censurata in vari punti dal direttore di RAI 1 Maurizio Beretta * 27 marzo - Italia: il Ministro della Sanità, firma l'ordinanza anti mucca pazza che bandisce la bistecca alla fiorentina dal primo aprile al 31 dicembre * 28 marzo - Gli Stati Uniti annunciano che non intendono ratificare il Protocollo di Kyōto Aprile * 1º aprile: ** Jugoslavia: un commando speciale della polizia entra nella villa dell'ex presidente Slobodan Milosevic e lo arresta per reati contro le leggi serbe. ** Un quadrimotore Usa EP-3, con 24 persone a bordo, entra in collisione con un caccia intercettore cinese, che precipita, mentre il ricognitore americano è costretto ad un atterraggio d'emergenza sull'isola di Hainan. Dopo un duro confronto tra Cina e USA, il 14 aprile sono rilasciati tutti i membri dell'equipaggio mentre l'aereo, smontato pezzo per pezzo, torna negli Usa il 4 luglio. ** I Paesi Bassi diventano il primo paese al mondo a legalizzare il matrimonio fra persone dello stesso sesso e nella capitale Amsterdam si celebrano i matrimoni di tre coppie gay ed una di lesbiche. * 3 aprile - A Wall Street i titoli tecnologici crollano di 111,41 punti; è il nuovo minimo raggiunto dal Nasdaq dall'ottobre 1998. * 5 aprile ** Italia: dopo un anno di indagine, la Digos smantella una cellula italiana del fondamentalismo islamico, attiva tra Legnano e Gallarate e collegata a Osama bin Laden, e arresta 5 tunisini * 10 aprile - Paesi Bassi: il Senato approva la legge che legalizza l'eutanasia. I Paesi Bassi sono dunque il primo paese al mondo a permettere l'eutanasia ed il suicidio assistito, sia pure subordinati ad una serie di condizioni. * 11 aprile ** Sudafrica: 47 tifosi muoiono schiacciati dalla folla in un derby allo stadio di Ellis Park a Johannesburg. ** Bob Dylan rivela di essere stato sposato dal 1986 al 1992 con Carol Dennis, sua ex corista, da cui ha avuto una figlia, Desirée. Il matrimonio è stato tenuto segreto per proteggere la bambina. * 15 aprile - Pasqua cattolica. * 18 aprile - Algeria: in Cabilia, uno studente liceale berbero, Massinissa Guermah, viene arbitrariamente arrestato dai gendarmi e muore in caserma per una raffica di kalashnikov. Nei giorni successivi le proteste per la sua morte daranno luogo a forti proteste represse nel sangue ("Primavera Nera", con circa 123 morti) * 19 aprile ** Sudafrica: le aziende farmaceutiche che avevano trascinato il governo sudafricano in tribunale per tutelare l'inviolabilità dei loro brevetti ritirano la loro denuncia. ** Parte lo Space Shuttle Endeavour con a bordo anche l'astronauta italiano Umberto Guidoni * 20 aprile - Canada: si svolge a Québec il vertice delle Americhe. Obiettivo la creazione (entro il 2005) di un'area di libero scambio denominata FTAA (Free trade american area) * 25 aprile ** Filippine: la polizia arresta l'ex presidente della repubblica Joseph Estrada, accusato di "rapina economica dello Stato". ** L'ex pilota della Ferrari Michele Alboreto, 44 anni, muore in un incidente al Lausitzring mentre prova un'auto per la 24 ore di Le Mans * 27 aprile - Algeria: in Cabilia, manifestanti berberi che chiedono giustizia e democrazia, si scontrano con i gendarmi, che rispondono sparando. Gli scontri proseguono anche il 28 aprile. Negli incidenti muoiono 17 manifestanti * 28 aprile - Lanciata la navicella spaziale russa Sojuz TM-32 a bordo della quale c'è il primo turista spaziale della storia, il miliardario Dennis Tito * 29 aprile - Un gruppo di ricercatori internazionali, guidato da Paolo de Bernardis e Andrew Lange del California Institute of Technology presenta la scoperta del "suono" del Big Bang Maggio * 2 maggio - Italia: la Corte di Cassazione stabilisce che si può usare il cognome materno anche per i figli divenuti legittimi dopo l'azione legale esercitata dal padre * 3 maggio - All'ONU, per la prima volta dal 1947, gli USA vengono esclusi dalla Commissione delle Nazioni Unite per i diritti umani * 6 maggio ** Damasco: Papa Giovanni Paolo II, in visita in Siria, entra e si ferma in preghiera nella moschea di omayyade. È il primo pontefice nella storia a varcare la soglia di un luogo di culto musulmano. ** Milano: poco prima del fischio finale tra Inter e Atalanta, alcuni tifosi interisti scaraventano un motorino dal secondo anello della curva nord dello Stadio Meazza * 9 maggio - Studiosi italiani scoprono in meteoriti batteri che riacquistano mobilità e si riproducono: prova che la vita terrestre potrebbe venire dallo spazio * 10 maggio - La Virtus Pallacanestro Bologna vince la sua seconda Eurolega battendo il Tau Vitoria 82-74 (3-2 nella serie) * 11 maggio - Il Milan guidato da Cesare Maldini vince il derby di Milano con lo storico risultato di 6-0, grazie alle doppiette di Gianni Comandini e di Andriy Shevchenko e ai gol di Federico Giunti e di Serginho * 12 maggio ** L'Estonia vince l'Eurovision Song Contest, ospitato a Copenaghen, in Danimarca. ** A Gibuti, il governo e il Frud armato firmano un accordo di pace che mette fine alle ostilità che duravano da dieci anni * 13 maggio ** Italia: elezioni politiche e amministrative. Le operazioni di voto terminano con 6 ore di ritardo per le lunghe code ai seggi. Vince la Casa delle Libertà. ** Vittoria del Partito nazionalista basco nelle elezioni per il Parlamento regionale * 15 maggio - Polonia: a Varsavia, comincia il processo contro l'ex presidente della repubblica, generale Wojciech Jaruzelski, per le stragi di operai del 1970 a Danzica e Gdynia * 16 maggio - Italia: la benzina verde tocca il record di 2.205 lire al litro * 17 maggio - Carlos Mortensen vince l'evento principale delle World Series of Poker, divenendo così il nuovo campione del mondo di pokerIl titolo di campione del mondo è un titolo ufficioso.. Ad oggi è considerato l'ultimo professionista ad aver vinto l'evento principale. * 18 maggio - Italia: a due anni dall'ultimo sciopero generale della categoria, i metalmeccanici manifestano in tutta Italia per il rinnovo del contratto * 20 maggio ** Festival del cinema di Cannes. La stanza del figlio di Nanni Moretti vince la Palma d'oro per il miglior film. È il primo film italiano a vincere dopo 23 anni (l'ultimo fu Ermanno Olmi nel 1978 con L'albero degli zoccoli). ** Ricercatori italiani scoprono l'interruttore che dà il via alla crescita delle cellule staminali del cervello ed al loro processo di differenziazione * 27 maggio - Emmanuel Milingo, 71 anni, vescovo dell'arcidiocesi di Lusaka, sposa a New York la coreana Maria Sung, 46 anni, in un matrimonio collettivo officiato dal reverendo Sun Myung Moon, fondatore dell'omonima setta * 31 maggio - La moneta unica europea scende sotto gli 85 centesimi di dollaro Giugno * 1º giugno ** Sudafrica: muore Nkosi Johnson, il ragazzo nero di 12 anni diventato simbolo della lotta all'AIDS. ** Israele: a Tel Aviv, un terrorista suicida delle Brigate Al Quds si fa esplodere davanti alla discoteca Dolphin-Disco. Muoiono l'attentatore e 20 persone nel più grave attentato compiuto durante l'anno. ** Nepal: il principe ereditario Dipendra, 30 anni, spara contro i membri della famiglia reale, uccidendo il re Birendra, la regina Aishwarya, e altri sette membri della famiglia reale. Dopo il massacro il principe si suicida. Il 4 viene nominato nuovo re Gyanendra, fratello di Birendra * 3 giugno - Perù: Alejandro Toledo, del partito "Perù possibile" è eletto presidente * 6 giugno - Francia: muore a 115 anni Marie Bremont, ritenuta la donna più vecchia del mondo * 7 giugno ** Stati Uniti: una sentenza di un tribunale a Los Angeles stabilisce che la Philip Morris dovrà pagare oltre 3 miliardi di dollari un uomo malato di cancro, che l'aveva denunciata per non averlo avvertito dei pericoli del tabacco. ** Regno Unito: Il Partito laburista del premier Tony Blair vince le elezioni politiche. ** ciclismo: la 18ª tappa del Giro d'Italia è annullata dopo un blitz antidoping * 8 giugno - Iran: Mohammad Khatami è rieletto presidente * 10 giugno ** Italia: Silvio Berlusconi forma il suo governo, il secondo dopo quello del 1994, con 10 ministri di Forza Italia, 5 di Alleanza Nazionale, 3 della Lega Nord, 2 del Biancofiore e 5 tecnici ** Gilberto Simoni vince il Giro d'Italia * 11 giugno - Stati Uniti: eseguita la condanna a morte di Timothy McVeigh, responsabile dell'attentato a Oklahoma City che uccise 168 persone nel 1995 * 13 giugno - ciclismo: dopo lo scandalo doping al Giro, la Federazione decide lo stop del ciclismo italiano dal 18 giugno * 17 giugno ** Bulgaria: il "Movimento nazionale per Simeone II" vince le elezioni politiche. Il 13 luglio il suo leader l'ex re Simeone viene nominato premier. ** calcio: l'AS Roma conquista il suo terzo scudetto vincendo 3-1 contro l'AC Parma * 19 giugno - Iraq: un missile statunitense cade su un campo di calcio nell'Iraq settentrionale (provincia di Tel Afr) uccidendo 23 persone e ferendone altre 11 * 21 giugno ** Eclissi solare totale ** Nella classifica 2001 delle 538 persone più ricche del mondo rimane al primo posto Bill Gates con 58,7 miliardi di dollari, e l'Italia vi compare con dieci nuovi nomi, soprattutto stilisti; Silvio Berlusconi, con 10,3 miliardi di dollari, è il più ricco degli italiani e il 29º nella classifica mondiale. * 22 giugno - Catania: parte l'hackmeeting 01 * 24 giugno ** Albania: il Partito socialista del premier Ilir Meta vince le elezioni politiche. ** Italia: il nuovo canale televisivo LA7 inaugura le trasmissioni sostituendosi al segnale di Telemontecarlo * 27 giugno ** calcio: il tribunale di Firenze apre d'ufficio una procedura di fallimento per la Fiorentina. ** calcio: Caso Passaporti falsi. Alvaro Recoba, Nelson Dida e altri 8 giocatori sono squalificati per un anno; multe da uno a cinque miliardi a Udinese, Vicenza, Lazio, Roma, Milan, Inter e Sampdoria * 28 giugno ** Jugoslavia: l'ex presidente serbo Slobodan Milosevic viene estradato all'Aja su richiesta del Tribunale penale internazionale. ** Stati Uniti: la Corte d'Appello federale del Connecticut accoglie il ricorso della Microsoft contro lo smembramento dell'azienda deciso dal giudice Thomas Pennfield Jackson in primo grado e rinvia la causa a una Corte di grado inferiore. Il giudice Jackson non si potrà più occupare del caso * 29 giugno - Kofi Annan viene rieletto per acclamazione Segretario generale dell'ONU per un secondo mandato, dal 1º gennaio 2002 al dicembre 2006 Luglio * 2 luglio - medicina: primo cuore artificiale autosufficiente viene impiantato in Robert Tools * 9 luglio - Cile: la Corte d'appello di Santiago del Cile stabilisce che Augusto Pinochet non è processabile temporaneamente per "moderata demenza" * 10 luglio - Ricercatori australiani fecondano ovuli con cellule provenienti da una parte del corpo qualsiasi. Speranze per gli uomini con infertilità grave * 11 luglio ** Italia: Il Ministro dell'Economia Tremonti, al TG1, annuncia che i governi dell'Ulivo hanno lasciato nei conti dello Stato un buco di 45-62 000 miliardi. ** Nasce l'Unione africana in sostituzione dell'Organizzazione dell'Unità Africana (OUA). Eletto come segretario generale Amara Essy * 12 luglio ** Argentina: il mercato azionario argentino chiude con un ribasso dell'8,16%, mentre il rischio-Paese raggiunge quota 1.519, 221 punti in più, il secondo più alto nel mondo dopo quello della Nigeria. ** Yohannes Haile-Selassie e Giday WoldeGabriel dell'Università della California, Berkeley annunciano, dalle pagine della rivista Nature, di aver trovato dei resti fossili di Ardipithecus kadabba, che sono fra i più antichi mai ritrovati: sono datati quasi 6 milioni di anni fa * 13 luglio - Pechino ottiene l'assegnazione dei Giochi Olimpici e Paraolimpici estivi del 2008 * 14 luglio - Spagna: a Leiza (Navarra), l'esplosione di una bomba uccide un consigliere comunale. A Leaburu (Paesi Baschi), viene ucciso un responsabile della polizia basca. Durante l'anno in diversi attentati l'ETA uccide 13 persone * 16 luglio - Russia: a Mosca, il presidente russo Vladimir Putin e il presidente cinese Jiang Zemin firmano un trattato di buon vicinato, amicizia e cooperazione * 19 luglio - in Ciad viene scoperto un teschio fossile di una specie ancora sconosciuta, chiamata Sahelanthropus tchadensis, o più familiarmente "Toumaï". La presentazione ufficiale avverrà tramite la rivista Nature l'11 luglio 2002 * 20 luglio - si apre a Genova il vertice G7-G8. Decise iniziative per la riduzione del debito dei paesi più poveri e nella lotta contro l'AIDS. Nella seconda giornata del summit G7-G8 a Genova un manifestante di 23 anni Carlo Giuliani viene ucciso dal carabiniere Mario Placanica. * 22 luglio - pugilato: si svolge il primo incontro di boxe femminile in Italia, vinto da Maria Moroni, 26 anni, per K.O. tecnico alla terza ripresa, contro l'ungherese Angela Nagi * 23 luglio ** A Bonn si conclude la Conferenza sul clima con un accordo di compromesso che salva il Protocollo di Kyōto. Gli Usa ribadiscono il loro no alla ratifica. ** Indonesia: l'Assemblea nazionale destituisce il presidente Abdurrahman Wahid, accusato di incompetenza e corruzione, e nomina al suo posto la vicepresidente Megawati Sukarnoputri * 25 luglio - India: viene uccisa a Nuova Delhi Phoolan Devi, l'ex-"regina dei banditi'" diventata deputata al Parlamento indiano * 28 luglio - Milano: Pirelli e Benetton sono i nuovi padroni di Telecom Italia e, quindi, del maggior gruppo di telecomunicazioni italiano con le sue controllate TIM e Seat. Con circa 14 000 miliardi in contanti Marco Tronchetti Provera (patron della Pirelli) e la famiglia Benetton hanno comprato dalla finanziaria lussemburghese Bell la quota di controllo (il 22,54%) di Olivetti, che a sua volta possiede la maggioranza (con il 54%) di Telecom. Pochi giorni dopo, Tronchetti acquista a prezzo ritenuto alto la Edilnord di Paolo Berlusconi Agosto * 1º agosto - Roma: il Presidente della Repubblica Carlo Azeglio Ciampi nomina senatore a vita la scienziata Premio Nobel Rita Levi-Montalcini * 2 agosto - Il Tribunale penale internazionale dell'Aja condanna a 46 anni di carcere per genocidio il generale serbo-bosniaco Radislav Krstic responsabile del massacro di Srebrenica in Bosnia ed Erzegovina * 7 agosto - Castel Gandolfo: Mons. Emmanuel Milingo incontra il Papa, si pente e lascia la moglie * 8 agosto - È ritirato dal mercato il Lipobay, farmaco per ridurre il colesterolo, dopo la segnalazione di 52 morti nel mondo * 9 agosto - Italia: due militari del contingente italiano in Kosovo, Giuseppe Fioretti e Dino Paolo Nigro, muoiono cadendo da un elicottero * 13 agosto ** Macedonia: i partiti macedoni slavi e albanesi firmano a Skopje un accordo politico per porre fine a sei mesi di guerra civile. L'UCK firma con la Nato un accordo per il disarmo delle sue milizie. Il 22 comincia la missione Nato "Raccolto essenziale". ** La moneta unica europea ritorna sopra la soglia dei 90 centesimi di dollaro * 14 agosto - in Messico entra in vigore la legge COCOPA, che dovrebbe garantire maggiori diritti agli indios del Chiapas (vedi Esercito Zapatista di Liberazione Nazionale) * 15 agosto - Alla luce delle annunciate proteste anti-globalizzazione e nel timore di violenze come quelle di Genova, la Banca Mondiale e il Fondo Monetario Internazionale abbreviano le riunioni autunnali del 2001 a Washington * 18 agosto - La casa farmaceutica tedesca Bayer ammette che 52 persone sono morte a causa degli effetti collaterali del farmaco anticolesterolo Lipobay. Il farmaco era stato ritirato dal mercato all'inizio di agosto * 25 agosto - Germania: a Düsseldorf un'équipe di medici ripara il cuore danneggiato da un infarto di un uomo di 46 anni con le cellule staminali del midollo osseo dello stesso paziente. * 25 agosto - Norvegia: Il principe ereditario Haakon di Norvegia sposa Mette-Merit, madre di un bambino * 27 agosto ** Israele: un razzo sparato da un elicottero israeliano uccide Abu Ali Mustafa, leader storico del Fronte popolare per la liberazione della Palestina mentre si trova nel suo ufficio di El Bireh a Ramallah. ** Australia: Il governo del premier John Howard rifiuta l'ingresso nelle acque territoriali alla nave norvegese "Tampa" con a bordo 434 profughi asiatici. L'odissea si concluderà dopo un mese, quando alcuni stati accetteranno di accogliere i boat people * 28 agosto - Italia: impiantato per la prima volta nel nostro Paese il defibrillatore più piccolo del mondo, un computer che controlla i battiti del cuore * 30 agosto ** I separatisti dell'isola di Bougainville e il governo di Papua Nuova Guinea firmano ad Arawa un accordo di pace che mette fine a dieci anni di lotta armata e stabilisce una roadmap che porterà successivamente - tra il 20 maggio e il 2 giugno 2005 - allo svolgimento di una consultazione elettorale che sancirà l'elezione del primo governo autonomo dell'isola. Lo stesso accordo prevede anche lo svolgimento di un referendum per l'indipendenza da tenersi 10-15 anni dopo l'elezione del governo autonomo.Bougainville Peace Process, Australian Government - Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade (sito istituzionale del governo australiano). ** Il presidente della Banca centrale europea, Wim Duisenberg, presenta ufficialmente i sette tagli di banconote in euro che entreranno in circolazione dal 1º gennaio 2002 Settembre * 3 settembre - Sudafrica: a Durban le delegazioni USA e di Israele abbandonano la conferenza mondiale contro il razzismo dell'ONU, per protesta contro l'emergere di posizioni condivise sull'equivalenza tra sionismo e razzismo. La conferenza si chiude l'8 settembre con un accordo su un documento sulla schiavitù e sul Medio Oriente * 7 settembre ** Nigeria: nella città di Jos oltre 500 persone restano uccise in cinque giorni di scontri tra cristiani e musulmani. ** Il Fondo Monetario Internazionale concede aiuti speciali per l'Argentina, pari a 8 miliardi di dollari. ** Italia: nuovo record negativo per Piazza Affari, il Mibtel torna ai livelli dell'ottobre 1998. * 9 settembre ** Afghanistan: in un attentato compiuto da due terroristi suicidi algerini, rimane ucciso Ahmad Shah Massoud, leader dell'Alleanza del Nord afgana e capo della resistenza, detto "Il leone del Panshir". ** Bielorussia viene rieletto il presidente Alexander Lukashenko * 11 settembre - Stati Uniti: quattro gruppi di terroristi islamici, coordinati tra di loro, dirottano aerei di linea e si dirigono verso quattro obiettivi, colpendone tre: il Pentagono a Washington ed entrambe le Torri Gemelle di New York. Queste ultime crollano dopo meno di un'ora di incendi devastanti. Complessivamente in questi quattro attacchi muoiono circa 3000 persone. La data dell'11 settembre 2001 verrà ricordata in seguito come quella del più grande attentato terroristico di tutti i tempi. * 12 settembre - Sull'onda degli attacchi terroristici, Tokyo cede il 6,63%, scivolando per la prima volta dall'aprile 1984 sotto la soglia dei 10.000 punti; la Borsa di Hong Kong cede il 9,52%, mentre la piazza di Seul indietreggia del 12,02%. * 14 settembre - Stati Uniti: il Congresso autorizza l'uso della forza. Il presidente George W. Bush proclama lo stato d'emergenza e richiama 50.000 riservisti. Per Bush i primi sospettati degli attentati sono Osama bin Laden e il gruppo terroristico da lui finanziato, Al Qaeda. Il 17 Bush afferma che gli americani vogliono bin Laden vivo o morto * 15 settembre ** L'ex pilota di Formula 1 Alessandro Zanardi rimane vittima di un grave incidente durante l'American Memorial sul circuito tedesco del Lausitzring. A Zanardi sono amputate entrambe le gambe. ** In Francia la prima "omofamiglia". Un tribunale permette a una donna di adottare bimbe avute dalla compagna per fecondazione artificiale * 17 settembre - Stati Uniti: dopo quattro giorni di chiusura per lutto riapre la Borsa di Wall Street. L'intervento straordinario della Federal Reserve che taglia i tassi di interesse per l'ottava volta dall'inizio dell'anno e i consistenti programmi di riacquisto di azioni proprie (buy-back) messi in atto dalle grandi aziende americane evitano il crollo totale. Il Dow Jones chiude a meno 7,04% e il Nasdaq a meno 6,82% * 18 settembre - Gran Bretagna: la Banca d'Inghilterra taglia il tasso di riferimento di un quarto di punto al 4,75%, il livello più basso mai registrato dal 1964. L'iniziativa segna la prima volta nella storia della Banca d'Inghilterra in cui il Comitato per la politica monetaria dell'istituto interviene al di fuori dei consueti appuntamenti tenuti nella prima settimana di ogni mese * 19 settembre - Sono 100.000 i lavoratori del settore aereo che hanno perso o rischiano di perdere il posto di lavoro a seguito dell'attacco terroristico dell'11 settembre * 21 settembre - Tolosa, Francia: esplode una fabbrica AZF causando 30 morti e 2500 feriti, oltre a considerevoli danni materiali * 22 settembre - L'HCJ Milano Vipers si aggiudica la prima edizione della Supercoppa Italiana * 23 settembre ** Francia: la polizia arresta a Dax in Aquitania Oyarzabal Txarpetegui, detto Balza uno dei presunti capi dell'ETA. ** Polonia: i post comunisti dell'Alleanza della Sinistra democratica (SLD) e l'Unione del lavoro (UP) vincono le elezioni politiche, ma non ottengono la maggioranza assoluta. Il 19 ottobre Leszek Miller (Spd) è nominato nuovo premier * 24 settembre - Macedonia: il Parlamento approva una riforma della Costituzione. Il 26 comincia la nuova operazione NATO "Volpe d'ambra" per consolidare gli accordi di pace. L'UCK si scioglie * 25 settembre - Presentato il sistema operativo Mac OS X 10.1 Puma * 26 settembre - Il Vaticano dice formalmente sì agli xenotrapianti, cioè ai trapianti di organi, tessuti o cellule dagli animali all'uomo * 27 settembre ** Italia: Il governo presenta il disegno di legge Frattini. ** Svizzera: a Zurigo, un uomo armato spara nell'aula del Gran Consiglio poi si suicida. Nella strage restano uccise 14 persone, tra cui tre membri del governo Ottobre * 1º ottobre ** Bangladesh: le elezioni politiche sono vinte dall'alleanza fra il Partito nazionalista del Bangladesh, guidato dall'ex premier Khaleda Zia, e due formazioni di ispirazione islamica, Jamaat-e islami e Islami Oikyo Jote. ** India: a Srinagar un attentato suicida contro la sede del Parlamento del Kashmir, rivendicato dal gruppo islamico Jaish-e Mohammad, causa la morte di 38 persone * 2 ottobre ** Svizzera: la compagnia di bandiera Swissair, a corto di fondi per pagare il carburante degli aerei, sospende i voli a tempo indeterminato. ** USA: la Banca Centrale Federale riduce i tassi di mezzo punto (Fed Funds al 2,5% e tasso di sconto al 2%). Con il nono taglio dell'anno, i tassi di riferimento Usa scendono al livello più basso dal 1962 * 4 ottobre ** Stati Uniti: confermato un caso di morte per carbonchio. Negli Usa saranno cinque i casi mortali, 18 i contagiati da lettere all'antrace. ** Russia: un aereo Tupolev russo, sulla rotta Tel Aviv-Novosibirsk, precipita nel Mar Nero, abbattuto per errore da un missile ucraino durante un'esercitazione. I morti sono 78. ** Regno Unito: la Banca d'Inghilterra riduce il tasso di riferimento di un quarto di punto, al 4,50%; è il livello più basso registrato dal 1964 * 7 ottobre ** Italia: il primo referendum costituzionale della storia repubblicana approva le "Modifiche al Titolo V della Parte II della Costituzione (Regioni, Province, Comuni), avviando la trasformazione dello Stato da regionale ad iper-regionale o federalista. ** Afghanistan: gli Stati Uniti cominciano l'attacco. L'operazione militare, affiancata dalla Gran Bretagna, viene denominata "Libertà duratura" (Operation Enduring Freedom). Missili cruise su Kabul, Kandahar e Jalalabad * 8 ottobre ** Milano, Disastro aereo di Linate: all'Aeroporto di Milano-Linate un Cessna sbaglia raccordo durante il rullaggio a causa della nebbia ed entra in pista mentre un aereo di linea è in fase di decollo: 118 morti e un ferito grave. Il 16 aprile 2004 verranno condannati a Milano 4 funzionari dello scalo, tra cui il controllore di volo e il direttore. ** Russia: viene recuperato il sottomarino nucleare Kursk affondato il 12 agosto 2000 nel Mare di Barents * 9 ottobre - Italia: le due Camere approvano mozioni che appoggiano il governo nel sostegno agli Stati Uniti nella lotta contro il terrorismo internazionale e nell'attacco all'Afghanistan * 10 ottobre - Italia: primi arresti dopo gli attentati del terrorismo islamico dell'11 settembre negli Usa: sono due tunisini e un libico, ritenuti in contatto con ambienti legati a Osama bin Laden * 14 ottobre - motociclismo: Valentino Rossi (Honda) vince il Gp d'Australia, classe 500, davanti a Max Biaggi (Yamaha) e a Loris Capirossi (Honda), e si aggiudica il Mondiale. Rossi vince il titolo iridato della classe regina dopo 19 anni dall'ultimo italiano, Franco Uncini * 15 ottobre - Si apre a Parigi la 31ª sessione della Conferenza generale dell'UNESCO che durerà fino al 3 novembre * 17 ottobre - Israele: a Gerusalemme, è ucciso il ministro del turismo Rehavam Zeevi. L'attentato è rivendicato dal Fronte Popolare di Liberazione della Palestina. Il 18 ottobre per rappresaglia l'esercito israeliano entra nella "Zona A" in Cisgiordania * 18 ottobre - Filippine: a Kuala Lumpur il governo filippino firma un accordo di pace con i ribelli del Fronte Islamico di Liberazione Moro * 22 ottobre - Stati Uniti: Avviene il rilascio di Grand Theft Auto III * 23 ottobre - Stati Uniti: gli incassi dei concerti offerti nei fine settimana in diverse città per le vittime degli attacchi dell'11 settembre raggiungono la cifra provvisoria di 17 milioni di dollari, ai quali vanno aggiunte le donazioni online su Internet e quelle degli sponsor * 24 ottobre - Svizzera: Un incendio nella galleria stradale del San Gottardo, causato dallo scontro frontale di due autoarticolati, provoca 11 vittime * 25 ottobre - A New York Bill Gates presenta il nuovo sistema operativo di Microsoft Windows XP * 26 ottobre ** Italia: Il ministro delle Comunicazioni Gasparri annulla la cessione del 49% della consociata Raiway (che controlla gli impianti di trasmissione RAI) all'americana Crown Castle. La RAI perde un incasso netto di 800 miliardi. Il presidente Zaccaria annuncia ricorso al Tar, l'Ulivo parla di «boicottaggio» del servizio pubblico a favore di Mediaset. ** Afghanistan: i Talebani catturano e uccidono Abdul Haq, già comandante della lotta antisovietica, tornato in patria per unirsi all'opposizione * 27 ottobre - Italia: quasi 70 miliardi a Roma per il 6 al Superenalotto realizzato con una schedina, costata meno di 5.000 lire * 29 ottobre - Giappone a settembre la produzione industriale del Paese è crollata del 12,7% su base annua. È la flessione peggiore del dopoguerra. E la disoccupazione sale al 5,3% * 31 ottobre - La sonda della NASA "Mars Odissey" scatta la prima istantanea a raggi infrarossi della superficie marziana Novembre * 2 novembre - USA : Britney Spears pubblica l'album Britney * 4 novembre - Nicaragua: nelle elezioni presidenziali e politiche viene eletto presidente Enrique Bolanos; i liberali ottengono 49 seggi, i sandinisti 41 ed un solo seggio i conservatori * 6 novembre - Regno Unito: con il 70,7% dei voti David Trimble è rieletto primo ministro dell'Irlanda del Nord (Ulster) * 7 novembre - Stati Uniti: il repubblicano Michael Bloomberg è il nuovo sindaco di New York. Succede a Rudolph Giuliani * 9 novembre - Afghanistan: le forze dell'Alleanza del Nord conquistano la città di Mazar-i Sharif * 10 novembre - Algeria: le piogge torrenziali cadute nel paese per circa 12 ore causano 579 morti, tra cui 538 nella capitale Algeri, e 300 feriti * 11 novembre - Afghanistan: i Talebani uccidono tre giornalisti, Johanne Sutton e Pierre Billaud, inviati delle emittenti francesi Rfi e Rtl, e Volker Handloik del settimanale Stern, saliti su un carro armato dell'Alleanza con un gruppo di reporter stranieri * 12 novembre - Stati Uniti: un Airbus A300 dell'American Airlines in volo per Santo Domingo, con a bordo 251 persone e nove membri dell'equipaggio, precipita due minuti dopo il decollo dall'aeroporto Kennedy di New York sulle villette vicine alla spiaggia di Rockaways, nel Queens * 18 novembre - Italia: salpano da Taranto per l'Oceano Indiano le prime 4 navi italiane per partecipare all'Operation Enduring Freedom * 19 novembre - Afghanistan: vicino a Sarobi sulla strada da Jalalabad a Kabul, a circa 40 km dalla capitale afghana, la giornalista del Corriere della Sera Maria Grazia Cutuli, Julio Fuentes inviato di El Mundo, e due corrispondenti della Reuters, l'australiano Harry Burton e l'afghano Azizullah Haidari sono uccisi forse da un gruppo di talebani * 20 novembre ** Argentina: la Camera federale di Buenos Aires concede la libertà all'ex presidente Carlos Menem, da oltre cinque mesi agli arresti domiciliari, accusato di vendita illegale di armi alla Croazia e Ecuador durante il suo mandato presidenziale (1989-1999). ** Danimarca: il centrodestra vince le elezioni per il Parlamento monocamerale (179 seggi). Il 27 novembre il primo ministro, il liberale Andres Fogh Rasmussen, forma il nuovo governo composto da liberali e conservatori * 22 novembre - Jugoslavia: è formalizzata all'ex presidente Slobodan Milosevic la nuova incriminazione di genocidio crimini di guerra e crimini contro l'umanità per il suo ruolo nella guerra in Bosnia ed Erzegovina dal 1992 al 1995 e per la strategia di pulizia etnica attuata in Bosnia dalle forze serbe * 25 novembre - Afghanistan: divampa una rivolta nel carcere-fortezza di Qala-i Jangi dove sono rinchiusi circa 500 mercenari arabi legati a Osama Bin Laden fatti prigionieri dalle forze anti-talebane. Dopo tre giorni di cruenti combattimenti e massicci bombardamenti Usa, la rivolta viene sedata dagli uomini dell'Alleanza del nord con l'uccisione di tutti i rivoltosi * 27 novembre - Afghanistan: comincia a Petersberg, alle porte di Bonn, la conferenza sul futuro del Paese, diretta dal rappresentante speciale dell'ONU per l'Afghanistan, Lakhdar Brahimi. Vi partecipano quattro delegazioni afghane; l'Alleanza del Nord; il cosiddetto "processo di Roma", che fa capo ai rappresentanti dell'ex re Zahir Shah; il "processo di Cipro" e il "processo di Peshawar" (profughi Pashtun in Pakistan) Dicembre * 1º dicembre - Italia: si svolge la prima edizione del Linux Day in circa quaranta città sparse su tutto il territorio nazionale. * 4 dicembre - Afghanistan: i delegati afghani alla conferenza di Bonn raggiungono un accordo sul governo di transizione. Il giorno seguente si accordano anche sulla composizione del governo, che sarà guidato dal pashtun Hamid Karzai e si insedierà il 22 dicembre a Kabul * 7 dicembre - Stati Uniti: il tasso di disoccupazione sale al 5,7% nel mese di novembre, è il livello più alto degli ultimi sei anni * 9 dicembre ** Stati Uniti: l'edizione online del Washington Post rivela l'esistenza di un video di 40 minuti in cui Osama bin Laden parla dell'attentato contro il World Trade Center (11 settembre) affermando che i danni sono stati superiori alle sue attese ** Scott S. Sheppard, David C. Jewitt e Jan Kleyna scoprono Aitne (satellite di Giove) ** Scott S. Sheppard scopre Cale (satellite di Giove) * 10 dicembre - Scott Sheppard scopre Autonoe (satellite di Giove) * 11 dicembre - Stati Uniti: la Banca Centrale (FED) taglia i tassi interbancari per l'undicesima volta dall'inizio dell'anno, portandoli a 1,75%, che è il livello più basso degli ultimi 40 anni. Il tasso di sconto scende all'1,25% * 12 dicembre - In Italia è varata la nuova legge antiterrorismo * 13 dicembre - India Nuova Delhi: un gruppo armato tenta un assalto al parlamento. Nello scontro a fuoco con i servizi di sicurezza muoiono i sei attentatori e sei poliziotti * 14 dicembre - Eclissi solare anulare * 15 dicembre ** Nei 12 paesi europei facenti parte dell'Unione Economica e Monetaria (UEM) vengono distribuiti gli euro starter kit (sacchetti con monete di Euro), in previsione della messa in circolazione ufficiale che avverrà il 1º gennaio 2002 ** Sottoscrizione da parte dell'Unione europea della Dichiarazione di Laeken * 20 dicembre - nuoto: ai campionati assoluti invernali in vasca corta, Sara Parise batte il record italiano più vecchio in campo femminile. Con 59"23 sui 100 farfalla è la prima donna italiana a scendere sotto il muro del minuto * 21 dicembre - Bancarotta Argentina * 27 dicembre - La Repubblica Popolare Cinese ottiene lo status di normale e permanente partner commerciale degli USA * 30 dicembre: Sistemi operativi ** Il sistema operativo Windows 1.0 non verrà più supportato. ** Il sistema operativo Windows 2.0 non verrà più supportato. ** Il sistema operativo Windows/386 non verrà più supportato. Premi Nobel * per la Pace: Kofi Annan, Organizzazione delle Nazioni Unite * per la Letteratura: V. S. Naipaul * per la Medicina: Leland H. Hartwell, R. Timothy Hunt, Paul M. Nurse * per la Fisica: Eric Allin Cornell, Wolfgang Ketterle, Carl E. Wieman * per la Chimica: William S. Knowles, Ryoji Noyori, K. Barry Sharpless * per l'Economia: George A. Akerlof, A. Michael Spence, Joseph E. Stiglitz Note Altri progetti di Wikipedia 001 Categoria:Presidenza di Bush junior Categoria:Stati Uniti d'America Categoria:Era spaziale Categoria:Era nucleare Categoria:Anni con grosso attentato terroristico